


Day 16 - Thunderpike

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Pike is a theif and Thunderstorm of Darkness is here to stop him with the help of his team. But the truth is, Pike just can't control his hands.





	Day 16 - Thunderpike

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to Day 16! It's been over half a month already, and I keep writing everyday, although I might post a day late on some occasions. There's mostly dialogues in that one, for a change. It's basically set in a world I built for another KLance fic I'll be writing at some point.  
> I'm sorry I'm slightly late... Enjoy!

It was a peaceful afternoon in the village. A hooded figure arrived there from the forest, walking slowly towards the inn, dragging their feet on the dusty ground. They pushed the wooden doors open and went to sit at a table, keeping their head low. The innkeeper looked at this shadowy person while cleaning a glass. A waitress came at him.

“How may I help you?” she asked, leaning her head forward in the hope of seeing her customer’s face. The person stood up and abruptly wrapped their arms around the poor waitress, who just stiffened. The contact was broken after a few seconds, and the hood fell on the person’s shoulders, revealing two fluffy ears on top of a smiling face.

“You’ve done more than enough, thank you very much,” he said, winking and walking towards the counter, his stomach grumbling. “I’d like some chicken with a nice grape juice please.” He placed a few coins onto the wooden counter and offered his best smile. The innkeeper obliged and served his customer in exchange for the gold. The mysterious man ate happily, then left as suddenly as he had appeared.

It had been ages since Pike was able to eat as well as this, and he was lucky this waitress had her tips in her apron. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to eat at all, and might have died of starvation. Despite his animalistic appearance, he wasn’t such a good hunter. Once he almost poisoned himself with berries, and he hasn’t touched that stuff ever again.

Pike was about to leave the town to walk towards the next — always on the move, he never knew what might happen if he stayed too long in one place — when a weight dropped on his back and he fell face first into the dirt.

“Kosmo, wait!” he heard a voice call behind him, and he struggled to get back onto his feet. “Are you okay?” the same feminine voice asked him, holding a tanned hand in front of him.

He didn’t take it though, and wiped the mud off his face. “I’m fine,” he replied, grunting. “But next time please watch your dog more closely.”

The woman frowned and was soon joined by five other people.

“Allura, is everything alright?” a man with a bright mustache asked. He seemed a bit puny in his massive armour, but Pike had learned not to judge appearances.

The said Allura nodded. “I’m alright, but I don’t know why Kosmo suddenly jumped on this… individual.” She eyed him from head to toe, and so did the rest of her companions.

“Hmpf, whatever,” he said, turning on his heel and departed for his next destination.

“Wait a moment,” someone else said, and Pike turned back once more, raising an eyebrow. “I saw what you did at the inn.”

The guy who had spoken up stepped forward and stood right in front of Pike.

“I don’t see what you’re talking about,” the latter said, making to leave again, but his wrist was grabbed before he could take one more step. He plunged his other hand into his satchel, but was out of smoke bombs. He had no way to escape them.

“You stole from the waitress,” the guy continued as if Pike hadn’t tried to run away from him twice. “Right in front of her eyes at that. And she didn’t notice a thing. I must admit I find that talent quite impressive.”

Pike rolled his eyes. “Do you even hear what you’re saying? You said I ‘stole’ from her, which isn’t wrong, but you’re calling it a ‘talent’? You must be out of your mind.”

“No I’m serious! Join us on our quest, you’ll be useful to us!” he continued.

“No, thank you. In case you haven’t noticed yet, I’m trying to get away. I travel solo, go play heroes with someone else.”

He yanked his hand away in one swift move and ran as soon as he was free. But just a few meters away, he was stopped by that weight again, and his face hit the mud once more.

“Seriously what’s wrong with your dog?!”

“It’s a wolf,” came another voice, much calmer than the others he had heard so far.

Pike got to his feet and made to run away again, but found himself paralyzed. Great. They had a mage in their team. Now he was forced to listen to them until he told them in a clear enough tone that he wanted to remain alone.

“Who even are you lot?” he asked, exasperated.

The guy who had stopped him stepped forward once more. “My name is Shiro, and I’m a Paladin. I was travelling to avenge my master when I encountered Pidge and Hunk on the way, looking for a stolen family heirloom. Then, Allura and Coran joined too, willing to help us on our quests.”

“Hmm, what about him?” He asked, eyeing the last figure who stayed slightly apart from the rest of the group, patting the dog — the wolf — on the head.

“I’m Thunderstorm of Darkness, but people usually call me Storm. I’m a ranger, and I’m with them because I was bored.”

“Thank you, Storm. Your talent with animals is very helpful,” Allura said, smiling gently towards Storm.

“Tell me about it,” Pike grunted.

“Anyway, we’re trying to get to Altea to retrieve a certain… relic,” Shiro explained. “And your talent as a thief could prove useful too.”

“First of all, I’m a ninja, not a thief. Second of all, I’m kinda running away from Altea for personal reasons. So there’s no way I’ll be going back there.”

Pike was determined to never set foot in Altea ever again. The kingdom was now ruled by a Demon who had killed the previous king, and most people were put to slavery there. He didn’t even understand why they would want to go there.

“Well then,” Shiro said, “if there’s really no helping it, we won’t force you. Come on, guys.”

The spell broke and Pike fell. Again. The group overcame him and walked towards the village’s exit. All except for Storm and his wolf, who just stared at him.

“What a pity. You could have finally gotten yourself a nice little job. You know, with that relic, you could make yourself a lot of money, and you wouldn’t go hungry ever again.”

He joined the rest of the group in one swift move, the wolf somehow teleporting back to it. That got him to think. For the first time in his life, he made a decision in two seconds.

“Wait for me, I’m coming too!”

“Oh? What got you to change your mind so quickly?” Shiro asked him once he had reached his level.

“Oh, you know, I thought I might at least accompany you to the gates of the kingdom, since I know the way like the back of my hand.”

While he said this, he slipped one of his hands into Storm’s pocket, but he noticed.

“Hey, keep your hands to yourself!” he shouted, getting as far away as possible from him.

“Sorry!” he said, raising both hands in the air. “I’ve been used to stealing for quite a while now. I had to in order to survive.”

“Well, now you won’t need to anymore, since you’ve joined our team.” Shiro explained as they walked through the thick forest. “You can trust us not to steal from you, and I hope we can trust you not to steal from us.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll do what I can. By the way, my name’s Pike!”

“Welcome to our team, Pike,” they greeted him one after the other.

Pike guessed he could guide them to Altea while making the most of the money they had so he could at least eat something without having to steal it from someone. He just hoped they wouldn’t reach the kingdom too fast. There was a certain someone who wasn’t going to be happy to see him there…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading today's prompt as well! Thank you to all of you who have been reading me since Day 1, and thank you to those of you who have been joining more recently. I see who leaves kudos all the time, who puts my work in their bookmarks, and who comments as well. It means a lot to me that people read and enjoy what I write and share. Some prompts have been more inspiring than others, some will have a continuation too.  
> I'll see you tomorrow for Day 17 - Celebrity.


End file.
